The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems are used to deposit film on a substrate. For example, the substrate processing system may perform chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced (PE) CVD, atomic layer deposition (ALD), PEALD, etc. Deposition may be performed by supplying a gas mixture to a processing chamber. The gas mixture may include one or more gases that are mixed together.
In some situations, a liquid precursor may be vaporized into a carrier gas. Precise metering of the liquid precursor is performed to ensure that the correct gas mixture is formed in the processing chamber. As device size continues to shrink, it is becoming more important for substrate processing systems to improve deposition rate uniformity and to decrease defects.